The purpose of this study is to evaluate the antiviral activity of CD4-zeta gene-modified CD4+ and CD8+ T cells compared to the antiviral activity of unmodified T-cells in patients with undetectable plasma viremia on highly active antiretroviral therapy. The administration of both the gene-modified and unmodified T-cells will take place in the outpatient clinic of the GCRC.